


Merry Christmas, Daniel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cute, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-27
Updated: 2002-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Daniel and Paul have a quiet Christmas.





	Merry Christmas, Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I decided to write this since I couldn't find ANY Dan/Paul Consider it a gift to the list:)

  
Author's notes: I decided to write this since I couldn't find ANY Dan/Paul Consider it a gift to the list:)  


* * *

Merry Christmas, Daniel

### Merry Christmas, Daniel

#### by Starblade

Date Archived: 12/27/02  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/starblade10  
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor, Romance, Slash, PWP, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Paul Davis     Daniel/Paul         
Rating: R  
Spoilers: NONE  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, Area 52 if they want it  
Series: Not really, but part of "The Book" universe  
Notes: I decided to write this since I couldn't find ANY Dan/Paul Consider it a gift to the list:)  
Warnings: Cuteness.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Paul Davis and Daniel Jackson are copyright to MGM and a whole lot of other people. I make no money from this and claim no ownership of these characters or situation.  
Summary: Daniel and Paul have a quiet Christmas.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Daniel  
By Starblade 

"This is ridiculous," Daniel's voice echoed into the kitchen. 

Paul smiled at his lover's exhortations while he prepared the hot chocolate in Daniel's small kitchen. Normally, Daniel would be the one in here, preparing coffee. But it was Christmas Eve and Paul had decreed that they just had to have hot chocolate instead - especially since there was no eggnog to be had. 

For once he had gotten leave at just the right time and Daniel had a break between missions. Their schedules finally coordinated just right to share a peaceful night together away from the stress of their jobs. Daniel had even let him set up the tiny two-foot tree next to the TV, without too much complaining about perverting pagan traditions. 

As Paul stirred the pot of milk, Daniel continued his holiday grousing. 

"I mean, it's disgusting how the oral traditions of myth have been distorted by television. Just look at this movie - Santa Claus' son? Mrs. Claus? You ask the average child and not one of them would know that the real Santa Claus..." 

When Daniel's voice trailed off, Paul stopped stirring. He cocked an ear, but all he heard were the voices from the TV. "Daniel?" he called cautiously. It wasn't usual for Daniel to stop in mid-rant unless told to shut up. 

"Paul, could you come in here?" 

Paul poured the hot chocolate into two mugs and brought them into Daniel's living room. His lover sat curled up on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. "What's up, Daniel?" He passed one of the mugs over. 

"You ever do any acting?" Daniel pointed to the screen. 

"Daniel, that's Kelsey Grammer." 

Daniel thumped his arm. "Not him. The other guy, the cop with the goatee." 

"What about him?" 

"You mean you don't see the resemblance?" Daniel asked incredulously. "I mean, except for the goatee." 

Paul slid next to his lover on the couch, placing his mug on the table. The movie was certainly silly, as he watched the convertible take off flying and the cop Daniel found so striking pause in shock. 

"He does not look like me," Paul stated. 

Daniel tossed him a smile. "Well, maybe an evil AU version of you." 

"AU?" 

"Alternate Universe. You know, the whole Quantum Mirror thing? And when they did that on Star Trek, the evil Spock had a goatee." 

"So if you ever go through a mirror again and you meet me with a goatee, watch out." Paul joined in the teasing. 

Daniel took a sip of his chocolate, looking thoughtful. "Unless you're the evil you. Then the guy with the goatee would be the good one. Like Cartman on South Park." 

"You certainly have a lot of time to watch TV." 

Daniel reached out with one hand and caressed his lover's cheek softly. "It's something to do when I can't sleep at night...and you're not here." 

"Daniel," Paul murmured. "merry Christmas." He pulled Daniel in for a kiss. 

"Hold on," Daniel laughed, setting down his mug. "Now, I'm ready," he purred seductively, crawling over Paul. "Merry Christmas, Paul." 

Paul wound one arm around his lover, searching around with the other for the remote while he was being kissed senseless. "Love you," he murmured as they broke for air and switched off the TV with a decisive click. So much for `Mr. St. Nick.' 

"Mmm," Daniel grinned and nipped at Paul's chin. "Love you too." 

"Not so bad a Christmas, huh?" Paul lifted his arms above his head as Daniel peeled off his shirt. 

"Would be better if you were naked." Daniel continued his work, kissing down Paul's bare chest. 

Paul threaded his fingers through Daniel's hair, guiding his lover's path towards his sensitive nipples. He groaned as Daniel obliged, sucking one hard nub into his mouth. 

So good, Paul thought, but then again, it was always good with Daniel. He reached out, helping Daniel to undress, wanting to run his fingers over naked skin. He sucked at Daniel's bare throat, tasting the salty sweat there and breathing in Daniel's unique musk. 

Mine, he wanted to declare, as he pinned his lover to the couch, holding Daniel's hands above his head. He only allowed this odd possessiveness to overtake him when they were like this - naked and wanting. Paul knew he had no claims on Daniel's life at any other time. 

Daniel seemed to understand that, letting Paul do as he would, thrusting against Daniel's willing body. "Yes," Daniel murmured and Paul just had to kiss him. He cried out his climax into his lover's mouth. Daniel arched under him, his wrists slipping from Paul's grasp as he came. 

"Ok?" Paul asked, soothing his lover with gentle kisses and caresses. 

"Oh yeah," Daniel chuckled into his neck. "just sticky." 

"Have yourself a sticky little Christmas," Paul found himself recapturing the teasing mood from earlier. 

Daniel laughed and gently pushed his lover off of him. Paul rolled to the floor with a thump and a laugh. "Ok, you've made your point. It's a wonderful holiday and I won't complain any more...tonight." 

Paul reached up and clasped Daniel's hand. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, than with you. You know that." 

"I know," Daniel smiled. 

They left unspoken the problems keeping them apart - distance and unjust law. For this night, they were just Paul and Daniel, two lovers together on Christmas Eve. 

End.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Starblade


End file.
